


Cute as a Lion (The Youngest Son Remix)

by Estirose



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes her son is too cute for words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute as a Lion (The Youngest Son Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cosplay, Dressing Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8055) by mousapelli. 



Cheri settled back in her chair, closing her eyes as Wolfram argued with Yuuri. It was so nice to spend time around her son and the Maou, since they were such a good match for each other. Wolfram had taken his sudden fiance well, and he couldn't do better than Yuuri.

She wished that she could take Yuuri back to that time, so he could have seen Wolfram! Even as good as they were for each other, Cheri couldn't help trying to make things even better for them. After all, they'd have their wedding night soon and she wanted it to be as special as possible. There were others handling what Wolfram needed to do, but Cheri would play her part.

And Wolfram had definitely been cute....

* * *

"Isn't he cute, my lady?" The maid cooed as they helped Wolfram into his costume. Cheri had put her own on, and it was time for Wolfram's. The baby was in a set of pajamas that had been altered by the castle tailors into a lion costume; they'd tried it on before and Wolfram was absolutely gorgeous.

"He certainly is, aren't you Wolf-chan?" Cheri asked. All of her boys were handsome, but Wolfram would grow up as such a beautiful angel, she thought. Conrad and Gwendal were handsome. Wolfram, looking so much like her so far, would grow up to be cute and would surely attract a good spouse.

But in the meantime, he was her baby boy. She took him into the ballroom, to the coos of many of the ladies there. Wolfram himself stumbled around and roared for ten minutes before adorably falling asleep.

She eventually handed him back into the hands of his nursemaid before returning him to the ball, enjoying the night with fond memories.

* * *

"...Of course, the next year, " she told Yuuri, "Wolf-chan went as an island native, and refused to wear anything but face paint and a seashell necklace…"

She didn't know why Yuri was howling so much, or Wolfram swearing, but it didn't matter. They were together, and that was what was important.


End file.
